Sonic Dravise
|specialmoves= Speed of Sound Hurricane }} Sonic=Dravise (Japanese: ソニック=ドラヴァイス Sonikku=Doravaisu) is a Rapid Fire Type B-Daman, part of the Emblem Charge System (eS). It was released on September 29, 2012 in Japan for 945円. It is the successor/evolution of Rev=Dravise and appears in the Cross Fight B-Daman eS anime, owned by Subaru Shirogane. Body Set: Dravise 2 Head Part Sonic=Dravise's Head Part is essentially an upgraded version of its predecessor's Head Part. Firstly, it has been given extra details and designs which cause it to appear slimmer and taller, yet it still manages to deliver the original Rev=Dravise look. The original horn is now higher and straighter; even having the ability to be pushed forward, for a mode change into "Sonic Mode" in order to better hold the figure. Also in doing this, the horn allows for more precise rapid-fire shooting. The two other horns are slightly longer with better detail added onto them with improved decals of the shades of blue. Along with a red decal for extra eyes, these are used to pay homage to the Azure Dragon of the East, a Chinese constellation represented as a blue dragon. Also, it gives off the impression that the Head Part is somewhat of a helmet. Wearing this "helmet", is the face of Sonic=Dravise with its pink eyes and a silver backing. The small spiked protrusions that were near the eyes have become bigger and finally, Sonic=Dravise seems to have been given a longer chin and some impression of a mouth. Emblem Parts Sonic=Dravise's Emblem Parts are a ruby-red pair of diamond-shaped pins encrypted with a stylized marking of the White Dragon, Dravise itself. When pressed down, these emblems add extra firing strength to Sonic=Dravise's Core Part and as of which, provides exceeding Rapid Fire aptitude while straightening out the shots. Stud Parts Sonic=Dravise's Stud Parts are circular bright-blue studs with a triangular-designed hole in them. Arm Parts Sonic=Dravise's Arm Parts are some upgraded variants of Rev=Dravise's. Sonic's are more sleeker and curved, as opposed to Rev's bulked and basic design. Though the curved spikes from Rev=Dravise have changed to become more linear as well as having two small holes beside them to fit Sonic=Dravise's Emblem Parts. Other than that, the arms are white with dark/light-blue decals. Leg Part Sonic=Dravise's Leg Parts resemble upgraded formations of Rev's Leg Parts. Basically white, the feet have now become larger and bulkier than before, mainly due to the ability to accomodate marbles. These marbles are part of a gimmick whereas Sonic=Dravise being a Rapid Fire-Type, these spheres or "B-Dama Rollers", rather, give the B-Daman better mobility when it is sliding side-to-side. An extra four blue "miniature" rollers are at the backside of it as well. Blue decals are once again showcased. Core Part: Sonic Sonic=Dravise's Core Part is grey with a dark-blue handle at the back along with linear-esque spikes throughout. Like with the original Rev Core Part, Sonic has two rollers to smoothen out firing, and this time, Sonic's rollers are spherical, improving upon the rollers in Rev. In conjunction with the Emblem Parts of Sonic=Dravise, they are used to maximize Rapid Fire shots. Due to the nature of the core itself, it is prone to low-accuracy retention during Rapid-Fire similar to a machine gun. It is highly recommended to use a barrel with this core, unless you are using the Dravise 2 Head Part. Overall Sonic=Dravise greatly improves on its predecessor's basic, but top-tier abilities. The parts are are very useful for rapid-fire. Also, the parts can be used to increase the abilities of other types, such as the horn in control customs, and the legs in any customs. This B-Daman is a must-have at this point for all of its parts, and based on the lineup from season one of B-Daman CrossFire, will likely remain the best Rapid Fire-type throughout Cross Fight B-Daman eS. Every B-Daplayer should own at least one of this figure. Other Versions Slot=Dravise Clear Yellow Ver. (CB-65 Random Starter 2013) Dravise Body 2 Green Ver. (Body Random Booster Vol. 1 Eagle) Cross Fight B-Daman eS (anime) Gallery Toyline Blast Sonic=Dravise.jpg|Blast Sonic=Dravise (Note the absence of the knight armor) Trivia *Sonic=Dravise's name may be a reference to the jet-like body design of the B-Daman's figure. Category:Rapid Fire Type Category:B-Daman (eS)